webster_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Piper
Sam Piper (née Burge) started the series on the first episode of Webster and was a main character from season one to season four as well as a main character on Whatever It Takes. Responsible, fiery and dramatic, Sam wears her heart on her sleeve. She was first seen as popularity obsessed but since then has toned down but still carries her mean girl tendencies. Sam may have a strong personality but when she’s your friend, she will fight hard for you. She is overprotective of her younger sister Chastity. Sam is best friends with Jess Nicholas and Kali Royce and good friends with Dustin Rivers, Miller Park, Macy Gonzalez, Heather Watson, Danny Magana, Topher Potter, Jordan Piper, Garrett Davenport, Rosie DiMaggio, Taylor Nelson, Houston Nicholas and Topher Potter. Character History Season 1 Sam made her first appearance in the first episode Can't Tell Me Nothing (1) as it is the first day of school. She is with her best friend Jess Arnold and her younger sister Chastity. Sam is excited to be a freshman and wants this to be the best year for her ever. She plans on joining the Power Squad with Jess and Sam's friend Amber Collins, who doesn't like Jess. Sam makes the cheer leading squad but she starts letting the popularity get to her head and makes fun of Macy Gonzalez. Jess takes a stand to Sam's rude behavior and it ends their friendship. Sam, upset that Jess challenged decides to make Jess' life a living hell. She teamed up with Amber to take Jess down. However not only did it start to affect Sam's reputation but it affected her relationship with her boyfriend Devin Piper, who didn't agree with Sam bullying her former best friend. After a talk with Devin she started to realize the error of her ways and eventually apologized to Jess and got her, her spot back on the Power Squad, which she caused her to lose. With Sam and Jess being friends again things were going great until Amber was involved in getting Jess hit by a car. Sam realized how awful Amber was a stopped being friends with her. Season 2 Trivia * She was the first student of Webster to say a line on the series. * Sam and Chastity are the first sister pair of the series. * She is the first person to have an eating disorder on the show. * Sam has had the most characters have their first time spoken to her with a total of nine. Jess, Chastity, Amber, Macy, Devin, Danny, Kali, Topher and Robin. * She first started dating Devin in her eighth grade year. * Sam started off vain and popularity hungry but over time has mellowed down. She still however can be a mean at times. * She is the second Student Body Vice President of the series. The first was Amber and the third was Robin. * She is the second person to catch the logo. The first was Danny and the third was Gibson and the fourth was Jess. * Sam lost her virginity to Devin during her junior year. * She is the first character to have a nose ring. * She is the first character to ever become pregnant while on the show. * Her 50th episode is For the Girl Who Has Everything (405). * Sam and Devin are the first former students of Webster to get engaged. Relationships * Devin Piper ** Start Up: Before Can't Tell Me Nothing (1) (101) ** Break Up: How to Love (1) (305) *** Reason: Devin walked out on Sam after she threatened to break up with him if he did. ** Start Up: Take On Me (1) (321) ** Break Up: True Colors (407) *** Reason: Devin was too busy with college and barely talked to Sam. ** Start Up: A Night to Remember (423) * Topher Potter ** Start Up: Two weeks before Not a Bad Thing (417) ** Break Up: History (421) *** Reason: Topher knew that Sam still liked Devin and didn’t want to be her rebound. Category:Character Category:Whatever It Takes